Swing to the Rhythm of Love
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Hermione finally found someone who would ride on the seesaw with her, and the Doctor finally found someone who he didn't have to protect. If only she didn't have to go back to school. HG/D
1. Chapter 1

This will most likely be a series of one shots, because I already have other works that are in progress. However, A Chorus Line's final chapter(s) are in the works, and I have almost finished Picture's next chapter and I also have been working on Greek Deaths' next chapter and Jin and Tonic's next chapter. It might seem like a lot, but really I need these outlets while I'm working on my thesis and dealing with other graduate school stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They sat swinging on one of those two person swings that she had always been fascinated with as a child. It was only now, being eighteen, that she finally had someone who would ride on it with her without feeling it was childish or stupid. He seemed to understand loneliness, having no one that was like you and feeling like everyday you were choking, but not on the feeling of desperation to have some sort of comfort.<p>

"Doctor?" She asked looking at him from where they faced each other on this odd seesaw. His face was turned towards the sky and his hands gripped the metal pole in the center for stability and support. It was now that he seemed quite like his appearance of only about twenty years, despite the bowtie. He made a noise signifying that he heard her, and she pushed on. "Why don't you stay?"

It was only then when she asked this question that he finally looked at her.

"Stay?" The question made him look so baffled that Hermione internally laughed at his expression, not many things made him look this way.

She nodded, "Yes, stay." She blushed and looked away while mumbling, "With me."

"With you." He said it in a long drawn out way that others might perceive as doubtful, and it was- sort of. She knew that he was more or less going through all the events in his long life, most likely pondering what exactly would happen should he finally stop moving. Hermione had perceived about midway through this summer's adventure, though for her it had been a year, that the one thing that the doctor feared now was to stop moving. Her speculation was that he believed that if he were to stop moving his past would catch up to him.

Not in a clichéd idea of people catching up to him to take revenge, more of his past would catch up to him mentally and without the distraction of constant movement and adventure he just couldn't bare the thought of what he would remember, what he would be forced to reconcile with. Finally he looked down from his stargazing and leaned towards her. He placed his chin on his clasped hands that still held the bar and stared at her.

"I can't do that."

Hermione nodded sadly, "I know. I just felt like asking." It was her turn to lean back, elongating her arms from the structure and letting her head fall so that her gaze landed on the millennium above her. "I must go back and complete my schooling." She could almost feel him solemnly nodding; they both shared the idea that a mind was a terrible thing to waste. "I can come with you on breaks and longer holidays, however no weekday trips, as I don't always trust you to get me back in time." Hermione could almost imagine the faux wounded look on his face.

"I am an impeccable driver." He stated.

"The TARDIS is a wonderful machine is more like it." Her tone was bland, but playful and the tension that had been sitting in the air, released.

"And you'll come with me then? To travel?" He asked her.

Hermione's face turned contemplative. "Quite possibly, or maybe you'll stay with me."

"Fat chance of that, yeah." She heard the Doctor whisper, however she ignored it. Her watched beeped.

"It's time I went inside and packed up my things. I've got to arrive at the Burrow tonight, I said I'd be there sometime between eighteen and half twenty one, and it is almost twenty one now." Recollecting herself, she stood and had a small smile appear on her face as the Doctor heavily pouted when his seat lowered from her lack of weight to balance him.

That is what they seemed to do, like no other partnership. The Doctor didn't have to worry about her being unable to protect herself, and she didn't have to hide her witchy self from him and further, she didn't have to slow down for him like she did with most others. In some ways she struggled to keep up with her intellect, however she found recently that she was slowly gaining ground on her dear friend and sometimes lover.

They had been traveling together off and on since her first trip when she was ten, an accidental trip in which she had accidental magicked herself into his TARDIS. This lead to long strings of trips, and unfortunately lies, for instance she had never truly gone to France with her parents like she had told Harry and Ron. Yes, she had gone to Paris, however it was in the 1500s and then again in the 1970s, with the Doctor.

She was now eighteen, as she was and always had been a year older than her good friends Ron and Harry, and thus able to do magick outside of school. Not that she didn't resort to it anyway; the Ministry couldn't track her through time and space. This was because, if she used magick in the future, her wand was already registered to her older self and thus it was allowed, in the past she either did not exist yet or her other self was tucked safely away at Hogwarts and thus her wand was allowed to do magick unchecked.

They had yet to solve the elusive problem of her growing old and dying, however she was working on a solution, slowly. A hand brushed her shoulder lightly and Hermione turned to face the Doctor. In a loving manner she reached up and tweaked his bow tie back into place and then nodded with a look of content. They made their way slowly out of the park and the three blocks down, two blocks up, and then one short commuter bus ride to her town. They had taken a down time for that day and Hermione had tried to show him the sights and locations that had meant to much to her. Upon reaching the small bus waiting station Hermione took them over to the bike rack and unhitched her moped.

Her bike wasn't anything special, it was just an older model in white that her father had picked up second hand for her so that she could take normal population, she had come to detest the word 'muggle,' classes and keep up on both sides of her education. She had roughly three semesters left of her University career, having finished her schooling at sixteen like any normal person, and for that her parents were thankful. It wasn't as though they detested magick, far from it; they just believed that Hermione would be behooved if she could function normally in both worlds. Astrophysics and engineering was a love of Hermione's since it involved using her brain in abstract forms and using math in ways that most did not dare to.

Tossing the Doctor a deep burgundy helmet and slipping on her own burnt orange one, Hermione slipped the keys into the ignition and they were off into the night. It was three blocks up and one block over when they came upon a medium sized cream coloured house with a deep green door. It had a small yard, as most homes do in this part of the country, and if Hermione wasn't careful the houses next door could easily see into her windows. Getting off the bike, she replaced the helmets into the holding bins on either side of the moped and walked it up the gravel side of the house and into the back yard through the latched gate. Her father had built a small awning to protect the bike from the elements and she now placed the bike there and hooked it up to the power system to recharge the battery.

She and the Doctor entered into the house through the back and walked through a dimly lit kitchen, her parents had been moved, by the Doctor, to a safe house in the wonderful planet of Galaztra in the solar system Yntyx. They were once again dentists and were happily living among the humanoid population of the planet. Hermione was glad to not have to worry about the safety of her parents in this wizarding war and knew that she had everything to thank the Doctor for.

She left him snacking in the kitchen and retreated to her small bedroom on the second floor to pack. The room had old and worn hardwood floors that were well maintained and cheerfully, though not overly bright yellowish cream walls. Her bed was crushed into a corner of one side of the room and the rest was filled with a desk, white in colour, two small dressers, and one bookshelf. Her closet held various types of shelving, which were half filled with books and other personal possessions and half filled with clothing. The overall appearance was neat and orderly and Hermione would not accept it any other way.

Her trunk was packed for the most part; Hermione just added a few odds and ends to a rucksack and reviewed her work. All her wizarding items were neatly tucked away in her layered chest, which was thankfully magickally enhanced like most enchanted trunks are. Her chest also contained various photos of the various Doctors. Her favourite being the stern faced Doctor Irvine, as she called him in her head. His ninth replication of himself bore a striking, in her opinion, resemblance to the television chef Robert Irvine, hence her little secret name for him.

They had not begun their off again, on again sexual relationship until the tenth incarnation of himself, and again through this eleventh one. They didn't worry much about his limited regenerating abilities, as the Council had only allowed a certain number of incarnations. Since the Council no longer existed, he was free game to live and Hermione was sure to make him do just that.

Grabbing her beloved pillow that she never left home without, Hermione nodded in a pleased fashion and shrunk her trunk and slipped it into a pocket in her trousers. Had this been a normal lazy day of summer, Hermione would be wearing her lazy track suit and buttons, however the Doctor had insisted that she not look like she just came off of a footie pitch and practice. Slinging her rucksack over her shoulder Hermione went to the door and flipped off the light switch. She would floo out of the house once she had shut down and sealed everything from burglary and other misfortunes.

A decisive swish and flick of her wand, not unlike the movement for wingardium leviosa all the windows on the second floor of the house snapped shut and locked. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she repeated the motion and intention with the same results. She warded her beloved moped against whatever harshness the weather would bring and made sure that no snow could get through her wards and that her bike would be kept relatively warm. She then charmed the shed to remain shut, and the gate to remain shut. The doors were then charmed and warded against entry or exist, except on timer so that the Doctor could leave unhindered. The house keeping complete, she had already unplugged all appliances and cleaned out all perishable goods, Hermione stood in front of her fireplace, which had been temporarily attached to the floo network.

The Doctor stood in front of her and they had an awkward moment of unsurity before both stepped forward and embraced the other. "I'll miss you."

It was quiet and at first Hermione was unsure if she heard it.

"I'll miss you too, my Doctor." She was pretty sure that out of all his companions, only she ever called him, 'my Doctor'.

He didn't release her and Hermione didn't make a move to pull away. Her watch struck twenty-two and Hermione finally pulled back.

"Pick up a nice companion or two, however if you sleep with them I'll have to kill you." Her tone was warning, however it was also warm and playful. The doctor would never betray her trust, and they both knew that. She didn't mind if he kissed them, or even if he fell in love with them. He was a fickle sort of man, however Hermione knew that his heart really and truly belonged to and with her, and thus anything else was just a temporary situation.

The Doctor nodded and smiled at her, "Go be great."

Hermione nodded back at him and grabbed some powder before throwing it into the fire. Stepping in, she spared him one last look before calling out her destination and disappearing in a burst of green flames. The Doctor stood watching the fire for a few minutes more before banking it safely and exiting the home.

* * *

><p>iBless! R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a brief one-shot. I thought it would be funny. I am sorry that the writing in the first chapter is so horrible, but I have no inclination of rewriting it. Simply put, not enough hours in the day/week/month/year. i would even say hour. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little piece.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was irritated. Scratch that- he was more than irritated, he was down right steamed up and he did not like it. Today was the changing of all the common room's passwords, the Head Common's as well, and Granger had not informed him of the new one.<p>

He had searched the castle for the little witch, but could not find her. Reluctantly, he had to venture and quest out one of the nearest professors for the password. Students were only allowed three lockouts a year before some kind of measures would be taken. Being Head Boy, it was even more embarrassing.

Slipping into the common room a, though he would never admit it allowed, tasteful palette of blues, creams, and gold he paused at a thump noise.

"Granger is in here! I knocked early. I'll show her." He muttered angrily to himself before brandishing his wand and stalking towards the door to her room. Though the war was over, and he had proven himself to be no death eater, killer, it didn't mean that he had to suddenly fall in love with Princess Potter and his band of merry morons.

Another sound stopped him, a moan. This was not a 'I stubbed my toe and it hurts' moan, this was one of pleasure and sex. "Granger's getting some?" He asked himself in an astonished whisper before sneaking forward and pressing his ear firmly against the door of her personal chambers.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. Granger was getting laid; he couldn't possibly mistake those sounds for anything else. The question was, who would lay the bossy know-it-all. As far as he knew she couldn't catch the eye of the broad side of a barn. Even Weasley had better taste, though not by much.

He heard a decidingly wet slapping noise and a man moan Granger's name. Feeling ill and looking a bit more green than normal, Malfoy backed off the door as he hear knocking start on the portrait.

Who could possibly be in there with Granger? Malfoy wondered while wandering over to the door. It was most likely Scarhead or Weasel. They were the only ones who could possibly want such a bushy bit of muff. Malfoy opened the door with an exasperated, "What?"

He paused in slight shock at both Potter and Weasley at the door, their hands still raised poised to knock. "What are you lot doing out here?" Malfoy asked, his tone friendly in his distraction.

"We're looking for Hermione?" Potter said, trying to maintain the civility that Malfoy had unknowingly started.

Malfoy turned his head back and forth between the two boys in the doorway and Granger's door. His left pointer finger constantly moved with his head left and right as though guided by some unknown force. Outside of his control, Malfoy started making questioning noises.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Potter asked finally, placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder after weighing the risk.

Malfoy did not even have the presence of mind to shake him off. "If you two are out here looking for her, than," he paused and turned to look at her closed door, "who's that in there with her?"

Potter and Weasley looked incredibly confused with a touch of disbelief and disgust.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Weasley asked as they were allowed into the common room and the door shut behind them.

"I'm saying that, your pet muggleborn is in there doing the dirty with some bloke." Malfoy smirked, trying to save face, "I honestly thought it was one of you two- I guess she has better taste than that."

Weasley moved to lunge at him and Potter placed his arm across his friend to prevent that action. "Come again?"

"I bet she is coming again." Malfoy muttered and winced at a series of sharp thuds from the aforementioned room.

"What?" Potter's voice took on a dangerous quality that snapped Malfoy out of his haze.

"Just listen, Potter." Malfoy didn't continue with his statement and just beckoned the other two boys forward until they pressed their ears against Hermione's door.

The sounds that the three boys heard made them all retract sharply from the door with equal looks of disgust.

"I'm going in there!" Ron declared and whipped out his wand, "Someone is obviously taking advantage of Hermione and it needs to stop!"

Before the other two could stop him Ron sent a blast of energy at the door and it swung all the way open, and almost off its hinges.

"Taking advantage, huh Weasley?" Malfoy drawled over Granger's started gasp.

She was seated tall and naked, riding someone who they could not see due to the angle of the bed. She gasped at the intrusion, but to her credit, did not shriek, And dove off her partner to under the covers and pulled them up to cover herself to her shoulders.

"What are you all doing in my bed chambers?" She asked incredulously still playing with the fabric of her duvet in an effort to hide more.

"It's not my fault that you do the nasty louder than a blast ended skrewt." Malfoy shot back, twirling his wand lazily in his hands to demonstrate outer boredom at this confrontation.

A man sat up in the full sized four-post bed. His medium length brown hair was mussed, but there was a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, I believe that, that is my job. If you wouldn't mind."

"Ew, gross, mate." Potter responded, and Malfoy couldn't agree more.

The man shrugged as if to say it was true.

"Who are you anyway?" Weasley demanded whilst brandishing his wand menacingly.

The lovers shared a brief glance. "I'm Matt Smith." The man said at last. "I would say that it's a pleasure, but it's not and you're interrupting my day."

A blush settled across the brim of Granger's face quite prettily and Malfoy smirked.

"How come we've never seen you around?" Potter asked suspiciously, none of them paying heed to the fact that their two victims were naked.

Matt Smith shrugged, "I'm a great deal older than you lot, so I'm not surprised. I haven't been in Hogwarts in," He paused and made a whistling sound, "oh, ages I suppose. But anyway. If you would just go ahead and leave, I would appreciate that. Close the door behind you, if you would. There's good lads."

The three boys, unable to fight with Smith slowly backed out of the room and repaired the door. With it closed the three made a silent vow never to speak of this instance again. Weasley and Potter left via the portrait entrance, and Malfoy went to his room to finish what hearing all those sounds had started.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Read and Review and do all those other crazy good things that fill up my inbox.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**!Bless!**


End file.
